Kage Office Get Together
by Izanagi45
Summary: Sakura replaced Naruto's office furniture with new stuff. He hates it, but Kiba and Hinata manage to show him how it could be put to good use.


**A/N - Well I managed to get one more, not as long as usual but her it is regardless.**

Naruto sighed as he grabbed the keys to his office out his pocket. He had been gone on a week long S-rank mission with Lee and Shino to stop a group of rogue Jonin from various villages. There were 20 of them, but in the end they were no match for his 9 tails power, Shino's insects, and Lee's Taijutsu. Thankfully the day was just about over and now, he just wanted to sit by himself for a moment. His happy high however dropped as soon as he turned the key to his office. His work chair, his desk, and his couch were all gone and replaced with new stuff. The hardwood floors had been replaced with a fluffy white carpet. And to make matters even worse, there were these horrid scarlet colored curtains hanging from the windows. There was only one person in the Leaf Village who could be responsible for this evil, and that was a certain pink haired heifer.

"SAKURAAAAAAA," he bellowed. "SAKURAAAAAAAAA!"

"What's wrong," she cried rushing in.

"What in shit in hell did you do to my office?!"

"Do you like it?"

"No hell no I don't like it, I absolutely fucking hate it! There was nothing wrong with my stuff and you got rid of all of it."

"Your stuff was old and tattered and-"

"And it was my stuff! How would you feel if I just showed up to your apartment and completely changed everything around without your permission?"

"Naruto cal-"

"Just answer the goddamned question!"

"I… I would probably hate it," she admitted.

"There's no probably about it. You'd break my damn jaw in 12 different places if I touched your stuff. Now all this stuff looks really good and I appreciate the sentiment, but I want all my shit brought back in here."

"The contracting company is closed until tomorrow morning, but I'm on my way home, so I'll stop by there first."

"Make sure they know I want my stuff brought in here as soon as the sun rises tomorrow!"

Seeing how fierce he was at the moment, Sakura bowed and exited the office. Naruto looked around at all the new crap that and just continued to get mad. Where his old soft couch used to be there was a new black leather one and his chair instead of being cushion was made of leather as well. He formed a Rasengan in his hand because he was about to destroy the desk new oak when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he growled.

The door opened and much to his delight, Kiba and Hinata both entered. They looked around the office with smirks on their face.

"Oooh welcome back Lord Hokage," purred Hinata walking up to him. She gave him a big wet welcome back kiss and ran her hands up his back. "I love what you've done with the office."

"Well I didn't do it," he growled back. "That bitch friend of ours with the pink hair did it. God I could kill her right now this room is frikken hideous."

"Naruto don't be such a grouch," teased Kiba kicking shoes off. He slid his feet across it. "At least you got carpet now dude, and from the feel of it, it's the good stuff. I love this stuff. A sand girl I fucked once had this stuff; can't begin to tell you just how comfortable it feels."

Naruto ran his hands across the carpet and couldn't believe it. It nearly felt as though he was rubbing dust or a type of powder because that's how soft it was. But he still didn't like the rest of the office.

"Okay so the rugs nice," he admitted. "But what about this couch? Disgusting."

"I don't know," said Hinata lying on it. She crossed her legs and looked at him with a mischevious grin. "I'm pretty sure that we could find the perfect use for this couch. Not to mention it's leather and looks a helluva lot better than that ratty thing I use to ride you on."

"If you two want to fuck in my office just say that," said Naruto not missing any of their clues.

"We want to fuck in your office," they said back together.

"What time is it?"

"Last gong was almost 20 minutes ago," explained Hinata. "So it's about 2 hours before midnight."

Naruto made a quick shadow clone and gave it orders. "Tell all the night guards to take two lunches tonight and the first can be right now at the all night barbecue on the Hokage's tab." The clone nodded its head and exited but not before giving Kiba and Hinata a wink. Naruto walked to the window and five minutes later all of the guards were all leaving going to enjoy themselves on Naruto's payroll. With a spark of excitment, Naruto closed the hated curtains. "Alright you two, we have 30 minutes before the guards come back, so in other words this has to be a quickie."

"You know I don't think I'm in favor of quickies," said Kiba a look of disappointment on his face. "But what I would be in favor of is fucking Hinata and one of your clones while you watched Naruto."

"That would be extremely sexy," moaned Hinata. "Getting wet just thinking about that."

Naruto grabbed Kiba by the throat and Hinata by the waist and pulled them both in real close. "You know I had thought about that," said Naruto. "But with the way you two suck, kiss, and fuck, my clone would get destroyed from a pleasure overload. And besides, why have a clone when you can have the real thing?"

"Because the real thing talks to much when we only have 29 minutes left," said Kiba roughly grabbing Naruto's balls and pulling him closer. "Now bastard, less talking and more fucking."

"Right, shutting up now."

And with gentle force, Naruto brought all their faces together for a kiss. They both pulled his jacket off and Naruto kicked it behind him. He pushed Kiba back hard and lifted Hinata into the air. They crashed back into one of the walls and continued to kiss. Kiba got behind them and ran his clawed fingernails up Hinata's tight pants while breathing and sucking on her neck. He unzipped Hinata's vest and squeezed her breast through her shirt. As Hinata climbed down to get her shirt off that gave Kiba all the opportunity he needed to get to Naruto. The dog man literally tried to take Naruto's breath away with their kiss. His tongue was extremely moist and the Hokage was loving every second of it. Naruto took his shirt off and Kiba began to kiss and nip all over his chest. Hinata moved Naruto off the wall and pulled his pants and boxers down. She ran her tongue from his lower legs until she began to suck on his nuts from behind. Kiba stood up and unzipped his pants never removing his lips from Naruto's. His wide 8 inch cock spilled out his pants and Hinata moved over to both of them. She put both dicks in her mouth never gagging once despite how fast they bobbed her head.

"Oh damn she's good," whispered Kiba as Naruto nibbled his neck.

"And yet you always seem to forget that," said Hinata. She placed both her hands on Kiba's throat and pulled him down into a kiss. They walked all the way back to the couch where she sat him down, and grabbing his dick, began to blow him. Naruto got behind Hinata and pulled her pants down. He bit her butt several times leaving marks before licking her pussy through her thong while massaging his own dick. As he sucked her, she got wetter and wetter until she moaned and squirted on his face. Her knees gave out, but Naruto held her lower half up by wrapping his arm under her. He stuck two fingers inside keeping her wet, and then finally grabbing her hair, he inserted his 9 inch hard cock in. He grabbed a fist full of hair and smashed in and out of her making her ass clap with every thrust. Kiba stood but just barely and rammed his cock all the way to the end of her throat and she still didn't gag. Naruto took that opportunity to grab Kiba hard and kiss with a bite to the lip. Kiba stood over Hinata's lower half, grabbed Naruto's hair with both hands and started face fucking him. Naruto made several circles around Kiba's slit with his tongue and pinched his nipples making Kiba's cock even harder. Hinata slid off Naruto's dick, sat on the couch with her legs wide open and instantly got Naruto and Kiba's attention. The brown haired man got to her first and he stuck his entire tongue into her, while Naruto spread Kiba's cheeks and began to eat him out. Every few seconds he slapped Kiba's ass and after a while he had left several handprints. Once Kiba was pretty wet from Naruto's tongue; Naruto quickly walked over to the desk and opened the top drawer. And nearly two seconds later, he furiously kicked it into the wall. He'd forgotten that because this wasn't his usual desk that it had none of his daily essentials which were: ramen packs, emergency money, extra pens, alcohol, dirty magazines and of course the most important being lube for when they were fucking in his office.

"Left vest pocket," said Kiba with a mouth full of pussy.

Naruto hopped over the desk and grabbed Kiba's vest. Pressing the button, the lube popped out from underneath. He moved towards Kiba with haste and threw him onto the black couch on his back. Naruto grabbed Kiba's dick and jacked him off while smearing his asshole in and out with lube. He'd learn to love rough sex one of these days. Tired of waiting, Kiba onto him by his hair, and lining up his cock, Naruto pushed in all the way with one thrust.

"Oh," gasped Kiba as Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck. "Fuck yeah that's the spot."

"Your ass is mine," snarled Naruto into his ear.

He wrapped Kiba's legs around his butt and together they began to welcome the couch into the office. Naruto fucked him so hard that the cushions began to flatten. Hinata made her way over to both of them. She climbed on Naruto's back and began to massage one of his shoulders. Naruto shuddered when she stuck two fingers into his ass and then every ten seconds she sent a blast of chakra to his prostate. After about the fifth shot he collapsed onto Kiba because he didn't want to cum just yet. Hinata climbed off his back and got on her knees and let her upper half fall onto the carpet. Naruto rolled off Kiba, and crawled to her and was about to fuck her again until she stopped him. She flipped onto her back and then grabbing the lube began to put it around her own asshole.

"You want to try anal sex," asked Naruto in shock.

"You two seem to love it," she replied gently placing her fingers inside. "No reason we all can't enjoy it."

"If done right it feels awesome that's true," agreed Kiba jacking himself from the couch. "But no lie, it's going to hurt like hell at first. If you remember, I cried like bitch the first time Naruto fucked me."

"And I couldn't walk straight for days after the first time Kiba fucked me," said Naruto. "You sure about this?"

"Forgive me if this sounds mean, but I'm not a pussy like you two." Naruto glared at her and she rubbed her hand across his face. He sucked one of the fingers she placed in his mouth. "Just be gentle at first?"

Naruto placed a coated his entire cock in lube even his balls. He leaned over Hinata and gave a real passionate kiss. "I can't believe you even asked me that just now." Naruto lined himself up and as he put the head in said," remember to breathe."

Hinata's breathing came in gasp as Naruto passed through the first ring of muscle. She was tight as fuck and the worst part was that while Hinata was gasping in pain, he was on one of the best pleasure highs in months. Pushing more of his dick in, he immediately stopped after Hinata let out a verbal 'ow'. He layed his body across hers and lifted the lower part of her legs up. He gave her a kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance and that's when Naruto felt Kiba grab one shoulder and then he began to vigously rub and lick his ass.

"More," moaned Hinata through their kiss.

"You su-"

"Yes more!" Naruto pulled back nearly all the way and then gently pushed all the way into Hinata. Her eyes constricted with her Byakugan for a small second and then she placed both her palms onto his ass and pushed him in even further. "Ohhhh fuck me Naruto."

"Sounds like someone's all adjusted," Kiba breathed into his ear. Naruto felt Kiba's thick cock enter his ass and he groaned into Hinata's neck. The tightness of Hinata's ass, and the wideness of Kiba's dick was nearly too much for him to handle. His eyes even fluttered a little bit. As he was kissing Hinata's neck, Kiba grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him up hard, and kissed him all while massaging his pelvic region with his thumbs. Naruto rolled their tongues together so much it was possible that Kiba's did an entire 360 in his mouth. Naruto looked around the office real fast. So far they'd fucked on the couch, the floor, but they hadn't done the walls yet. Hinata must've been thinking the same thing because she took Naruto's dick out of her and walked over to the wall. Using her chakra she climbed up the wall backwards until she was sticking to the walls with her hands only.

"Ohhh the perks of precise chakra control," whispered Kiba. He and Naruto both walked over to her and one by one they licked up the side of a leg each until they both reached her pussy. Together they worked simultaneously and flawlessly. Naruto would lick up, Kiba would lick down, Naruto would thrust his tongue in as Kiba's was coming out. Using his chakra, Naruto climbed up the wall until his dick was level with Hinata's mouth. He started face fucking her in the air. Joining the fuckfest quickly, Kiba placed her legs on his shoulders and fucked her while licking Naruto's ass crack. Thankfully the Kage office was soundproof, because if it wasn't the person in the next room over could hear gurgled cries, grunts, and the wall getting hit repeatedly. Hinata pinched Kiba's nipples when he grabbed her tits and after one more powerful thrust he came. Hinata ran her hands through his hair and kissed his neck while he caught his breath. Naruto leapt off the wall and slapped Kiba's ass so hard he flinched.

"That was hotter than usual," he admitted wrapping his arms around Kiba's torso. He kissed his way down his back and was about to fuck him standing, when he saw that desk he hated out of the corner of his eye again. He grinned because it now had a perfect use. Naruto walked over to it brushed everything off the desk. He turned around only for Kiba to turn him back around fast and bend him over the desk. Naruto felt Kiba's wet already hard again prick go in him roughly and with a lot of force so much even that his toes curled. And after no more than one minute he felt Kiba cum in him.

"Wow," sighed Naruto leaning back and giving Kiba a kiss. "I take it back, now that was hotter than usual."

"Not many people can say they bent the Leaf Village Hokage over his own desk and fucked him," replied Kiba.

"True." Naruto stood up and grabbed Kiba by the hair and threw him against the desk. After a sloppy sweaty kiss, he threw Kiba onto the desk and climbed up. "But how many people can say they've been fucked by the Leaf Village Hokage on top his desk?"

"That would be two," said Hinata. She climbed onto the desk and bent over in front of Kiba who to nobody's suprise was already hard again. Kiba fucked Hinata and rubbed her pussy while Naruto fucked him and pulled his hair. After about two minutes Hinata turned around and forced Kiba to eat her out. Naruto took a breath and activated his 9 tails cloak speeding up the power of his thrusts. Naruto had a hand clenching the back of Kiba's neck, while the other one was pulling his hair back.

"OH SHIT," moaned Kiba. "Ahhh harder Naruto!"

"HARDER WHAT BITCH?! YOU'RE IN MY OFFICE, ADDRESS ME BY MY TITLE!"

"FUCK ME HARDER LORD HOKAGE!"

Naruto was fucking Kiba so hard that his knees were definitely coming up off the ground just briefly. After three minutes of just intense fucking at that speed, 3 things happened: Naruto hit Kiba's prostate and came, Hinata came from being eaten out, and the desk broke from the combined weight of the three.

"Oh fuck," whispered Naruto once his eyes stopped fluttering from his orgasm. "Did that shit just happen?"

"We've never broken any surface before," agreed Kiba.

"First time for everything," said Hinata moving her hair.

They were about to laugh when the gong hit which meant it was time for the guards to return to duty. Naruto and Hinata began to get dressed and had nearly all their clothes on until Kiba yelled at them he couldn't move his legs. They had completely forgotten he was temporarily paralyzed from the waist below because of Naruto's 9 tails cloak. Naruto put his pants on him and carried him out the office with Hinata running behind him just as he guards were getting back to this floor.

**Next Day**

Naruto walked into his office to see Sakura arguing with an old man in overalls holding a clipboard. "Is there a problem," he asked.

"I'm trying to get your things back," explained Sakura. "But he says we have to return everything to him in the condition it was in and somehow the desk broke last night. I told him you're the Hokage but he says no exceptions. You either pay for the damages or he keeps your desk."

"Why should he get an exception," snarled the old man. "One of our finest desks was destroyed in less than 24 hours."

"Yeah well what about the fucking paintjob you gave the office. That entire right wall looks as though it's been smeared by something."

"It didn't look like that last night when my workers left."

"Well it does now!"

"Alright enough," ordered Naruto with a smile. Everytime he, Hinata, and Kiba had sex somewhere it seemed as though there were repercussions for other people. "I'll tell you what sir, I'll pay for the desk damages, you repaint my wall at half price, and I'll keep the curtains, couch, and carpet. Fair?"

"Deal."

They shook hands and he left to go gather supplies while Sakura stared at Naruto.

"I thought you hated the office," she said angrily.

"I changed my mind."

"In one night?"

"Let's just say... I think I'm going to have a lot of fun in new this office."

**A/N - Hope you liked it, promise the next one will be longer**


End file.
